My Will
by SilverSerpentDragon
Summary: My first Naruto fic and it's a romance. I wrote this in honor of one of my fave couples, SasukeSakura, don't like, don't read. It is a song fic to My Will from Inuyasha. Please read and review. VDay special now including translation


SSD: This is a song fic to the Inuyasha ending theme "My Will" I hope you all enjoy this as I wrote this especially for Valentine's Day. I'm not normally mushy, but I decided to wing it. I just hope you all review me for this as it is a One Shot. Enjoy "My Will"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_sotto mezameru_

_hakanai omoi zutto_

_donna toki demo negau yo_

_anata ni todoku you ni to..._

Sakura awoke as normal, her pink hair astray from last night's sleep. Her first thoughts upon waking were of her Sasuke, her only love. The green eyed girl sighed dreamily, yet also knowing there was no way he would reciprocate her feelings, he was much too cool for that.

_"ato sukoshi" to yuu kyori ga fumidasenakute_

_itsumo me no mae wa tozasarete-ita no_

_aitai aenai hibi wo kasaneru tabi ni_

_tsuyoi tokimeki wa setsunasa ni naru yo_

She looked at the calendar on the wall of her bedroom. Valentine's Day, a day she hated and loved. Hated for that at the end of the day she wouldn't receive a valentine from her love, and loved it because there was always that small spark of hope.

Sakura wearily dragged herself out of her comfy futon and went through her morning ritual. As she dried her hair from her bath—and entered her room once more—a framed picture on her desk caught her attention. It was of her, Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi-sensei taken on the day they returned from Wave Country. What really caught her eye was that while she, Naruto and Kakashi-sensei were posing for the camera, Sasuke was standing off to the side with a small smile on his face. She smiled when she saw it, she never knew that the Uchiha boy was that cute when he smiled. Granted, it was a small smile, but the gleam in his eyes made him all the more alluring to her.

_moshimo eien to yuu mono ga aru nara_

_toomawari shite demo shinjite mitai_

_"bukiyou dakara KIZUtsuku koto mo aru" to_

_wakatte mo tomaranai mou dare ni mo makenai_

She walked over and picked up the picture. Sakura cradled it to her chest and sighed painfully. Even though he didn't feel the same way for her, Sakura would never stop loving him. There was something about Sasuke that kept her interested, and she liked it that way. She always found out something new about him. Even if Ino tried to sink her claws into Sasuke, Sakura wouldn't give up trying to win his heart.

_anata no koto wo omou_

_sore dake de namida ga_

_ima afuredashite kuru yo_

_hakanai omoi zutto_

_donna toki demo negau yo_

_anata ni todoku you ni to..._

Sakura thought back to that time when he called her forehead charming. He wasn't being mean about it, but he teased her. It made her feel strange and warm. She knew that to him, she was just his friend. Tears gathered around the rims of her eyes. That thought always caused her heartache, no matter how much she tried to shove it aside.

Sakura set the picture down and dressed. She walked out of her home and began to wander the streets of Konoha. The pink, red and white decorations felt like a kunai was being shoved into her heart. All the couples were holding hands, hugging, or sharing a brief kiss. This day always caused her pain because the one she wanted to hold hands with, hug and kiss wasn't there with her.

Idly, she wondered what he was doing. What did he do on the Day for Lovers?

_tsuyogaru koto dake shiri-sugite-ita watashi_

_dakedo ano toki kara mayoi wa kieta yo_

Sasuke watched the pink haired girl that was his teammate walk through the couple filled streets of the Hidden Leaf Village.

"_What the hell am I doing? This isn't like me. I can't just walk up to her and give a bunch of roses just like that. Kami-sama, what the hell is wrong with me? I'm acting like a romantic baka!"_ the Uchiha boy thought in frustration.

He looked down at the dozen pink roses in his right hand. Every year on this same day he went through the same thing. He would always buy this specific flower for her then chicken out and throw them in the trash.

"_Grr, no more. This year, I am going to go through with it. I am not going to be a coward, especially since I'm officially a Genin." _

Determination swept through Sasuke and he walked out of the alley he had been hiding in. He scanned the streets, trying to find the pink haired girl that had unknowingly stolen his shielded heart.

_misetai to omou mono ga kitto atte_

_kikasetai kotoba mo takusan aru_

_egao nakigao mo zenbu mite hoshikute_

_matte-iru watashi wa yamete_

_"CHANSU" wo tsukamu yo_

Sakura continued walking through the streets, absently taking in the romantic atmosphere around. She wondered why her love—even if he didn't know he was—was always so calm and collected. Never, except in that picture, had she seen positive emotion on his face. She had seen anger and determination, but never had she heard him laugh. She wondered what it would sound like. Perhaps today she could _maybe_ convince him to go on a date with her.

_Yeah, that would ever happen,_ the pink haired girl thought morosely.

_anata no koto wo omou_

_sore dake de kokoro ga_

_tsuyoku nareru ki ga suru yo_

_hakanai omoi zutto_

_donna toki demo negau yo_

_anata ni todoku you ni to..._

Sasuke could just barely catch a glimpse of her hair that was camouflaged by all the Valentine's Day decorations. The reality that he was so close to finally achieving his goal made his heart beat faster within his chest. He hoped beyond hope that she could return what he felt for her. The slight trace of her unique hair color vanished in the crowd and Sasuke began to grow desperate. He would not let her go this year, he would tell her how he felt. The Uchiha boy began to push through the couples in an anxious attempt to reach his own love. If only he could catch up…

_anata no koto wo omou_

_sore dake de namida ga_

_ima afuredashite kuru yo_

_tookute koe ga todokanai dakedo itsuka wa_

_kanarazu todoku you ni_

_shinjite _la la la la la la...

_shinjite _la la la la la la...

_shinjite _la la la la la la...

Sakura turned down Hanakure Road that led to a busier part of Konoha. She wanted so much that Sasuke was here with her, holding her like all these other couples were doing. The metaphorical kunai jabbed into her heart twisted in deeper. The tears started up again. Sakura paused in her walk to furiously wipe them away. She wasn't a crybaby, just because there were other people enjoying Valentine's Day and she was still single was no reason to cry.

Sasuke could see her now, standing in the middle of the red and white ornamented street. She was the embodiment of Valentine's Day to Sasuke. Hope filled him as reached her. He made sure that the hand holding the roses was behind his back. Almost hesitantly, he reached out and tapped the object of his affection on her shoulder. A feminine hand reacted lightning quick, grabbing his hand and flipping him over her shoulder. Sasuke grunted slightly in shock and pain. From the ground (and laying on his back with a kunai pointed at his throat) he stared into the startled stem green eyes of his love.

Sakura reacted on instinct and flipped her "attacker over her shoulder. In the same movement, a kunai was held above his throat. Therefore, she was surprised when her "attacker" was none other than Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun? Oh Kami-sama! I'm so sorry; here let me help you up." Sakura hastily removed herself from her position on top of Sasuke and held a hand down to help him up.

Sasuke gratefully accepted it and smiled softly at her. This action threw Sakura into a whirlwind of confusion, especially as he began to speak.

"Sakura, I know that we have known each other for a long time and have even been teammates for a while. I've been wanting to tell you something for a long time…" _This is it, Sasuke, it's now or never. _

"_What is he doing? Is he…? Is my wish…finally coming true?"_

"What I mean to say, Sakura, is…that I…love you." Sasuke breathed out like a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders. "I've loved you for a long time, but I never had the courage to tell you." Sasuke then revealed the roses he had purchased for her. They were a little crushed from the judo toss, but were still in an alright condition.

Sakura gasped and stared at her long time love in shock. She numbly accepted the roses as his words had yet to completely sink in.

Sasuke felt a bit dejected as he watched Sakura absently take the flowers. She didn't even react. Saddened, he turned and began to walk away.

Sakura's mind finally caught up with her hearing and she quickly noticed that Sasuke was leaving with a depressed air about him. She dropped the roses and raced after him. She made a lunge and wrapped her arms around his waist as she buried her head into his back. She let the tears of happiness fall and soak into his navy shirt.

"I've loved you for a long time, too, Sasuke-kun. I just thought that you didn't feel the same way for me." She released her hold on his waist and stepped back.

Sasuke turned to face the pink haired girl he fell in love with. With no words spoken between them, he bent down slightly and gently pressed his lips against hers in a timid kiss. The sensations running through them caused a shiver to run down their spines. Sasuke broke the kiss and smiled at his Valentine. "Happy Valentine's Day, Sakura-chan."

Sakura happily returned the smile. "Happy Valentine's Day, Sasuke-kun."

Together they walked back down the street and retrieved Sakura's fallen pink roses. They linked arms and Sakura rested her head on Sasuke's shoulder, the roses cradled in her free arm. Sasuke glanced at Sakura's peaceful face and reflected.

"_She is the embodiment of Valentine's Day. And she is my Valentine, and my pink rose."_

He softly kissed her forehead; the same wide one that he had told her made him want kiss it and her. They continued on their way, both happy that their love was returned.

Fin.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

SSD: Done. I hope to get some reviews even though this is my first Naruto fic and I'm only at the Wave Arc in the series. Don't flame me if I made some mistakes about them returning to Konoha, I'm not even finished watching the whole Arc. So please click that little purple button that says "Review" okay? I really want feed back on this to see if I have Sakura and Sasuke somewhat in character. Thank you for reading this.

SSD: To those who asked, here's the translation of the song.

Quietly awakening...

I always, always wish

that these fleeting thoughts

would reach you...

Unable to move forward across "just a little more" distance

The way I see before me is always blocked

Every time the days I want to see you but can't pile up,

My strong heartbeat turns into heartbreak.

If there is such a thing as "eternity,"

I want to believe, even if I have to take the long way.

Although I know that I've been hurt before because I'm clumsy

I won't stop; I won't give in to anyone

I think of you

and that alone is enough

to make the tears start to flow now

I always, always wish

that these fleeting thoughts

would reach you...

I've known all too well about pretending to be strong.

But since then, my doubts have vanished.

There's definitely things I want to show you

And so many words I want to hear

I want to see all sides of you, when you laugh and cry

So I'll stop waiting

and seize my "chance."

I think of you,

and I feel like that alone is enough

to make my heart grow stronger.

I always, always wish

that these fleeting thoughts

would reach you...

I think of you

and that alone is enough

to make the tears start to flow now

My distant voice can't reach you now, but so that someday

it definitely will...

Believe. la la la la la la...

Believe. la la la la la la...

Believe. la la la la la la...

SSD: I hope this clears some things up for you.


End file.
